


Can We Make Up?

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable Fluffiness, Ame is awkward, Amethyst/Pearl - Freeform, F/F, Maaaybe a bit suggestive towards the end haha, Makeup in both senses, Pearl is good at braiding hair, Takes place after On the Run, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Amethyst are still awkward after On The Run; they learn how much they really need each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Make Up?

Amethyst was so sick of fighting with Pearl...why was she still mad? It had been over a week, and as far as Amethyst was concerned, everything was in the past.  
She should do something for Pearl, to show that she cared...Amethyst took a hot shower, cleaning off her generous makeup, and thought about it.

***

Pearl wanted to stay angry at Amethyst, but found it extremely difficult; Ame had just been hurt and angry at the time, and had calmed down after a few days. However, Pearl had continued being icy and now she felt bad.   
She owed Amethyst an apology, but she wanted to give more and make it up to her...do something Ame liked to do...maybe actually make her up! Pearl hurried out of her room and went out to buy some makeup.

***

Amethyst approached Pearl's door cautiously.  
"Pearl?"   
"Mm?" Came the preoccupied reply, "come in." Amethyst stood in front of the door, which opened for her, and stepped inside, searching for the slender gem.  
"I was thinking...we could, uh, go out sometime?" She asked hesitantly, tugging a lock of silvery hair.  
"I was thinking the same." Amethyst was surprised at how happy she felt just to hear Pearl's melodic voice.  
"Great, P! Maybe...tomorrow afternoon, 4:30, on the beach?" She questioned.   
"Sounds...great, Amethyst."  
"Bring a suit!"  
"Er...alright." Pearl sounded doubtful. "See you then."

***

Amethyst was waiting by Pearl's door when the tall gem finally emerged, looking flustered, from her room. Pearl had on a pale pink one-piece suit on, covered partially by a short skirt; she was also holding a mysterious teal bag that rattled a bit.  
Ame had on a two-piece that mostly covered her plump middle, with black boy shorts and a violet top with denim shorts over it; she too carried a bag, but it was less conspicuous.  
"Ready?" Pearl asked.  
"You bet, P." Pearl smiled warmly, and the two proceeded to the living room, where Ruby and Sapphire had unfused for Connie and Steven to see; Greg was holding the keys to his van, prepared to drive Steven and Connie to Connie's house.   
"Going to the beach?" Ruby asked.  
"Yep," Amethyst answered, pausing to speak.  
"Have fun, you two," Sapphire smiled knowingly.  
"Bye, Pearl! Bye, Amethyst!" Said Steven; Connie waved.  
Pearl and Amethyst walked down the beach, finding the perfect spot in the shade of the cliff.  
"Hey, Pearl, I just want you to know I'm sorry about what happened in the Kindergarten."  
"No, Amethyst, I'm the one who should be sorry," Pearl said gently. "I just couldn't stop myself from being angry, still."  
"It's okay, Pierogi." Amethyst said softly, reaching for Pearl's thin hand. Pearl reacted, but didn't pull away; Amethyst's small, soft hand was pressed against hers...  
They sat like that for some time, watching the waves crash against the shoreline, just feeling happy.  
"I just remembered why we're here," laughed Amethyst. "So, what's in your bag?"  
"What's in yours?" Pearl countered.  
"I thought I should do something for you, so I brought things for you to do my hair," explained Amethyst, emptying her bag to show Pearl a comb, several hair ties in various colors, and a white, silken ribbon.  
Pearl laughed, a pretty tinkling noise.  
"I thought I should apologize, too, so I have makeup for you to put on me," she said shyly, emptying her strange clunky bag onto the sand. There was pale pink blush, a pack of different eyeshadows, black eyeliner, and pink lipsticks; each item came with its own respectable brush; there was also a small, round mirror.  
"Wow, P!" Ame exclaimed, taking it all in.  
"I'll do you first," Pearl said, blushing at her words.  
"Okay," said Amethyt, turning a darker purple in her cheeks when she noticed Pearl blushing.  
"I'll do a Dutch braid, on the side; it'll suit you," said Pearl in delight.  
"Uh...sounds good?"  
Pearl sat behind Amethyst, gathering all the silky-soft hair in her hands. She tugged her fingers through it, then took the comb from the sand and began to tame Amethyst's mane. The small gem sighed at the feeling of Pearl's fingers through her hair, and the delicious tingling of the comb.  
The diligent gem slowly wove Amethyst's hair into a work of art, a beautifully done smooth braid, going over one shoulder, from the back and across to the other.  
Pearl selected a dark blue hair tie and fastened the silky white ribbon in a bow over it.  
"It's perfect," said Ame, running her fingers over its sleek length.  
"Thank you." Pearl replied.  
Then she blushed all over again, realizing that she had moved closer and closer to Amethyst, until her long, slender legs were wrapped protectively around the smaller gem.   
Feeling Pearl tense up, Ame blushed, but then nestled back towards the thin gem, who then relaxed; Pearl rested her head on Amethyst's, earning another sigh of contentment from Amethyst.  
"I should do your makeup now, P." murmured Amethyst.  
"Alright."  
Ame slowly pulled away, reaching for the makeup Pearl had brought.  
"Let's see, should I do innocent and natural, or strong and dark?"  
"Do mostly natural with a bit of brightness."  
"Alright, let's do this!"  
Amethyst took the light pink blush and powder brush, the pack of eyeshadows, a dark natural pink, and jet black eyeliner. She sat facing Pearl, close to her face, with her short legs crisscrossed.   
She applied the pink blush smoothly, and hoped Pearl wouldn't blush soon, as her natural blush was teal...then she added black winged eyeliner, accentuating Pearl's baby blue eyes, making them look even larger. Then she selected an aqua color of eyeshadow to put above the eyeliner, adding a bit of spark that really represented the slim gem. Lastly, she leaned forward, wrapping her legs around her thin waist, staring into those big eyes, and in one smooth movement, sliding on the glossy lipstick.   
Amethyst licked her lips inadvertently and held out the mirror to Pearl.  
"I look beautiful!" Said Pearl in astonishment.  
"You always do," Amethyst blushed. "But I'll take it as a compliment."  
"Thank you, Amethyst."  
Ame smiled. "No problem."  
They spent the rest of the afternoon dangling their feet in the water, talking, and watching each other, hoping the other wouldn't notice.  
Finally, as the sun was setting beautifully over the shining water, Amethyst decided to be brave.  
"Pearl..."  
"Mm?"  
"I...I really like you."  
"I like you, too, Ame." Amethyst shivered at the way Pearl said her name.  
Then Amethyst kissed her. Really kissed her. Any innocence earlier shown was gone.  
Amethyst kissed her hungrily, making Pearl moan softly.   
Pearl broke the kiss for a moment to pant, "I love you."  
Amethyst purred, moving down Pearl's thin neck and pressing short kisses onto it.  
"Oh, Ame, I really do love you..." Pearl moaned.  
Pearl tugged off her skirt, tossing it to the side.  
"Are you sure?" Amethyst asked.  
"Of course," said Pearl, pulling of Amethyst's shorts and adding them to the pile.   
Amethyst kissed down, down, down...taking any clothing in her way off.

***

Some time later, sweaty Pearl and Amethyst walked back up the beach together through the darkness and into the bright house.  
"Good time?" Garnet sat on the couch, smirking and seeing Pearl's smudged lipstick on Amethyst's face.  
"Yes...it was very nice," Pearl blushed; Amethyst just grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> So...fluff is adorable! Thanks for reading!


End file.
